Frye
Frye Christoph (Japanese: , Furai; English dub: ) is a recruitable playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is an Interceptor and a member of the private military organization BLADE. He is Phog's older brother. He likes to undertake missions that most operatives bend over backwards to avoid. This daring trait has earned him the unusual nickname of the "Killer Ostrich". Appearance Frye is a human with short blond hair and blue eyes. He has a beard which is black in the front, and blond on the sides. He also has a long scar that covers most of the right side of his face, crossing from his chin to his forehead. Personality Frye is a rough, foul-mouthed man who enjoys challenging himself by taking on difficult BLADE tasks. He is also a huge party animal, frequently found drinking alcohol, and though he often acts insouciant, Frye is actually a sensitive person with a complicated history. He has a complex relationship with his younger brother, Phog, as a result of their father sacrificing his place on the White Whale to save another, younger individual. Frye could not accept his father's decision and resented Phog for doing so, blinded by his anguish and love for his father. It is only later that the brothers begin to reconstruct their relationship and become close again, and it is during that time that Frye realizes that Phog is only trying to respect his father and spare himself despair by moving on. After beginning to understand each others' feelings a little more, it is shown that the two care deeply for each other. Gameplay thumb|Frye using Bullet Twister Location When not in the party, Frye can be found at the Repenta Diner in the Industrial District of New Los Angeles, where he can be asked to join the party. Recruitment Frye can be recruited after completing the mission Bottoms Up. In battle Frye's Class is an Alternative Samurai Gunner. When he is first recruited, he is level 16 and rank 3. He wields a Longsword and a Gatling Gun. His two Signature Arts are Bullet Twister and Titan Reload (Both Gatling Gun). His class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts The following heart-to-hearts between Frye and Cross are: Missions Affinity links * Cross * Phog * Walter Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "Move in for a melee strike! We can do some real damage!" * "They're distracted! Close in and attack!" * "Damn, I'm in trouble. Somebody heal me up!" * "I did my part—now hit 'em with a melee attack!" * "Bigger challenger, same outcome. Attack at range!" * "Be smart! Use an aura to get things under control!" * "This one's toast. Get in the next one's face!" * "Hey! Make like Lady Luck here and break out the buffs!" * "The enemy's wide open! Open fire!" * "I could use a patch-up right about now." * "Ugh...One more swing and I woulda...had 'em..." * "I smashed them up good! Now move in!" * "Damn, I'm good at this. Get in close!" * "Now's our chance! Overdrive!" * "My man! Let's move in and hammer 'em!" * "Screw this...Hit back with melee attacks!" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Trivia * Because of their initial relationship, Frye and Phog cannot be in the party simultaneously prior to completing the mission Blitzkrieg. Gallery Frye.png|Frye in Xenoblade Chronicles X 117.jpg|Official Art Fry.JPG|Frye Fry in Combat.JPG|Frye in combat Fry speaking to Cross.JPG fr:Fry Category:XCX Male Characters Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:XCX Protagonists Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Frye Category:Commercial District NPCs